1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to, an earphone device having composite functions and, more particularly, to an earphone device capable of keeping a human body healthy and having the functions of earphone, sound amplifier, and sound box.
2. Description of Related Art
Using an earphone to hear sound has become an indispensable life style in modern lives of people. An earphone can be exploited for listening to music on an airplane or for using a walkman, a radio set or a mobile phone in everyday life.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional earphone 9, an inward loudspeaker 92 is disposed in each earphone shell body 91. The loudspeaker 92 is connected with a signal line 93. When the signal is sent to the loudspeaker 92, the loudspeaker 92 emits sound inwards to the ear of a user.
The above conventional earphone or an earphone of another type adopts the design of inward loudspeaker. Sound emitted by the loudspeaker is directly transmitted inwards to the ear of a user. In addition to causing discomfort of the eardrum of the user, the earphone may even cause pathological changes in the ear and hearing decay, hence having an adverse affect on the health of the human body.
Moreover, the conventional earphone generally has only the single function of earphone and provides no other function. Along with development of the information and multimedia technologies, earphones with a single function can no longer meet the requirements of people. In particular, use of a sound amplifier or a sound box requires a separate purchase of earphones, hence resulting in much inconvenience of the user.